Existence
by Kuroi Chi no Akuma
Summary: What happens after Zuko finds a young girl you can both fire and water bend. Two opposites like her eyes. Who can't remember anything relating to her though she can remember everything someone should know like the year and recent events. As the Gaang unravels the mysteries surrounding her what happens after learning the cost of her Existence. Rated T for foul language. No romance.
1. Chapter 1

I don't understand what's going on! I woke up and suddenly I'm being bound so of course I start to fight them but they overpower me. They tell me they are bringing me in front of their Lord so I better behave. Ha! Fucking shits, who the hell is going to _behave_! I'm pulled roughly through the elaborate corridors and into the throne room. I face a handsome young face marred with a huge scar covering most of his left side of his face including his eye. Those eyes are bright, golden, harden with a rough past but they burn with a passion. As far as I can tell he is well built. The fuck! He's fucking smirking!

"My lord! This is the rat I caught in the garden though she was just sleeping." The guard to my right announced. I was sleeping? Strange, now that I think about it I can't remember anything personal before me waking up. I know what year it is, how the Avatar and his group ended the war, I'm in the Fire Nation, and that I'm in front of Fire Lord Zuko yet nothing about _me._ He nodded and turned those fierce eyes upon me. I sit up straighter and puff out my chest.

"Sorry but I don't remember what I was doing so can you just release me since I didn't do anything." I'm surprised that I'm so calm in front of someone important but maybe that's just the way I am. I wonder what my family is like. No! Have to stay focused. I return his stare with a glare. He chuckles. It is very light like chimes.

"Don't you think that if you are asking for something you shouldn't glare at the person whose hands hold your fate?" His voice is a little raspy but kinder then I imagined.

"Hold my fate, bullshit!" You just control weather I go to jail or not, not my life. My head is turned sharply to the left and I feel a sting on my right cheek.

"Hold your tongue!" He spat at me. He fucking HIT me! Suddenly I remember I'm a fire bender. So I take a couple breaths and spin myself on my knees and breathe fire at the guards catching them off guard and I flip away from them. I dodge every throw thrown at me. Again I remember not only can I bend fire but water too. There! Out of the corner of my eye I see a pot filled to the top with water. I use my fingers to make some of the water come to me and I use it to free myself. I cut through the iron around my wrists. To do this I spin the water around the restraints at a high speed quickly cutting the metal and I was free. I knock out the guards and I take a breath.

"Interesting." I spin sharply he's a few feet behind me. I glare at him. I'd rather not respond to him. "You can bend both fire and water. Two opposites just like your eyes." My eyes. That's right I don't know what I look like. "You don't know?" Damn! He saw my surprise on my face but how the hell does he know that! He sighs. "I know because I saw you bend to free yourself." He lazily gestures to where my restraints lay. "What's your name?" I'm taken aback by his sudden question. I can't let him know I don't know who I am so I quickly spit out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yuzo." What! What kind of name is that and why can't I tell him I don't know who I am? Whatever I'll just go along with it. His eyes round in surprise.

"What a strange name." He comments. "Where do you come from?"

"Western sea." Again I spit out a lie or maybe it isn't but still it's kinda vague. He lifts his brow indication to elaborate. When I don't he sighs again.

"It's bad to sigh a lot. When you sigh a lot some of your soul is taken out of you." I blabbed before I could stop myself. He looks at me and laughs a long hard laugh. What the hell is he fucking laughing at!

"You still believe that childs' tale!" He finishes laughing at me. "So _Yuzo_ where did you learn to bend like that?" They way he said my (fake) name means he can obviously see that I'm lying.

"Does it matter? They found me sleeping now you want to talk about my life! Why?" I yell at him. Why am I getting so worked up? Maybe it's because I don't even know who I am or could it be-

"Obvious because no one except the Avatar can bend multiple elements and since he is still alive you can't be his reincarnation." He states simple. Again I take a couple breathes and close my eyes to calm down.

"I apologize but since I can tell you can tell that I'm lying isn't useless to ask me questions? I honestly don't remember anything except for how to bend and the events that took place after I woke up." I took a deep breath and looked at him. He nods his head.

"Then why don't you rest here in my palace until you regained your memories." He offers. "You would have a place to stay, food, and clothing while I could investigate your origins and have the Avatar and Katara check you out. Katara is-"

"The best healer in the world." I interrupt him. Again he looks surprised. "I also know about everything someone would know about this world I just don't know anything relating to **me**." I stress the last word. I see understanding flow into his eyes.

"Then there is no harm in staying here." He does have a point. Why not? I nod my head slightly. "I'll have a servant show you to one of the guest rooms." A young girl walks in and bows to him. "Show her to one of the quest rooms. I'll see you later at dinner." The girl took my hand and quickly guided me out of the room.

"Uhh…where are we going?" I politely ask the girl servant. I wait a few moments and she still doesn't answer. "My name is Yuzo what's yours?" I try getting her to warm up to me but still she is silent. I sigh and just go with her. Taking in my surroundings I notice a small picture. "Stop!" I suddenly pull out of the servants' grasp and head over to the picture. I have a strange feeling I recognize this person. "Who's this?" I ask pointed at the picture.

"General Kuziko. He was a great man, leader, and father. Though he is giving the title General he operated the small unite of elite spies known as the DRAGONS. That is why in most history books he isn't mentioned. He was a master of espionage and assassination. He always accomplished his missions quickly and carefully. Also he never shed any unnecessary blood. Born 48 ASC he is the youngest leader of the DRAGONS when he acquired the position at the age of twenty after beating the former leader in an Agni Kai. He died on 100 ASC the same day Fire Lord Zuko is crowned Fire Lord. Died right after seeing Fire Lord Zuko crowned. A picture of him is hung here because he was a great friend of General Iroh." That's when I noticed that it was by a portrait of General Iroh. The sheer amount of information is quite amazing but something in her voice told me she knew these things not because of her love of history. She takes a deep breath. "Yes. As you might have noticed I do know a lot about Kuziko and that is because he was my grandfather." The only thing I can do is stare at her. A small smile appeared on her face. "He would always tell me really great stories."

"You loved him very much." I comment. "I'm saddened by your lost."

"You're not sorry?" She asks confused.

"The words 'I'm sorry' indicate that you are guilty and feel remorse at something you did knowing it was wrong. So I can't be sorry. I also feel that saying sorry is the same as pitying someone and no one should pity another person." I answer truthfully. I know I feel that way I just don't know _why_ I feel this way. I hear a small giggle escape the girl and for some reason I'm embarrassed. "You don't have to laugh." I mumble. She waves her hand to signal it wasn't meant to be taking negatively.

"No, it's just that I never met someone like you before." She finishes her giggle fit. "You're different." She smiles at me.

"Why didn't you answer my questions before?" I ask her suddenly. "I didn't mean to be rude." I blurt out. Her eyes are very kind.

"No, you're not being rude. I apologize for not answering your questions before." She gives me a deep bow. "It was just you kinda scared me and I didn't want to deal with you any more then I had to." I'm scary! I touch my face. "Even though you look strange it was more about the vibe I got from you and your expression."

"Vibe? Expression?" I'm confused.

"I just felt something really bad coming from you. Your expression was like you were not meant to be here in _this_ world." She answered. "Oh by the way I'm Lee."

"How do I look strange?" I ask remembering she said something about my appearance. She looks at me confused.

"You have two different eye colors both very strange. One is blood red while the other is a soft gentle sky blue." Lee explained. Wow! That is strange. "Let me show you too your room." We continued the rest of the way in silence. "Here we are." Lee announced as she opens the door. Holy shit! This room is huge! A king size bed, fancy dresser, an elaborate designed desk, a couple of book shelves, and, I'm guessing, a walk in closet. "Before I leave I must tell you something." Lee called from the door. "The last story he was telling me was of how he found a girl who could bend both fire and water. He told he was taking care of her since he found her in a field of red Lizard Tongues. I asked him why he didn't bring her home and his reply was 'Though I couldn't leave her alone like that I felt that she brings bad luck wherever she went so I couldn't possible put you or your mother in danger now could I?' I agreed but I thought he was making it all up so I never thought too much about it. Now then I will leave you I will fetch you when dinner is ready." Lee bowed respectfully and left. The words 'she brings bad luck wherever she goes' bounce around in my head. Why do they bother me so much? I need to figure out who I am and fast but first let me check out the bed. Oh! It's so soft and as soon as I hit my head on the pillow I'm out. _You don't belong here! Leave! You must leave before it's too late! Monster!_ I wake up in a cold sweat. I can't remember what I dreamed about but I remember hearing a voice call me a monster. I stare at my hands. My visions blur and I realize I'm crying. So that is what I am. I am a monster.

* * *

So did you like it? Review and let me know.

I always wanted to make an OC who could bend both fire and water. Two complete opposites residing in harmony in one body. Sorry that you really didn't get a description of my OC but in the next chapter you will get a detailed description because in the next chapter your'll get a detailed discription. She really isn't a monster but to everyone else that is what she'll always be. Just warning if you like happy endings DON'T read this because it's going to end very sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wake up in a cold sweat. I can't remember what I dreamed about but I remember hearing a voice call me a monster. I stare at my hands. My visions blur and I realize I'm crying. So that is what I am. I am a monster._

A soft knock echoes in the silence of the room. I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Yes!" I call out. Lee enters with some clothes and a two other girls. I'm confused once again. I'm getting tired of being confused. Anyway why does she have clothes when I have my own?

"I brought some clothing that might be more appropriate for your dinner with Fire Lord Zuko." She smiles excitedly. I have a bad feeling about this. "Now girls let us get her ready!" The two other girls tackle me and drag me out of the room. I look over to Lee in hopes that she'll answer my question. All I get in return is her smile. This is bad. I just know it. Before I realized it I was dropped in the bath, washed, and dressed. Now they're working on my hair and makeup. I laugh nervously since I feel very weird.

"I can dress myself you know. You don't need to bother yourself with me I can do it myself." _Though I doubt I could put on the makeup._ I just want this to be over! It seems like no one is listening especially Lee. She is just standing there with stars for eyes. Why she looking at me like that? It's starting to scare me. Suddenly Lee is in my face. I lean as far back as I can to but it's difficult when there are two people behind me combing my hair. I want to push her away but that would be rude. Would it? I mean she is in my face.

"I knew it!" Lee exclaims excitedly. She's all but bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Knew what?" I swallow. Do I really want to know?

"We are finished my lady." WHAT! Are they calling me 'my lady'? I don't really want to be called such a thing though.

"Then you may go." Lee nods to them. _Oh. They were talking to Lee…baka._ Their movements as they got up reminded me of a stiletto of a man standing reaching as far as he could to the sky _"Don't forget your future is what you make it! Got it _? Your special so you have to be careful but surely you will have friends at your side so your shouldn't bare everything on your own. Though I know you're strong, one person can only handle so much."_ He's fading. Wait! Don't go! Do you know who I am? Were you important to me?

"YUZO!" I snap back to reality.

"Wha-" My head hurts a little. Is it because of that memory just now?

"Are you ok Yuzo? You just spaced out." Lee was very worried. Her eyes were shinning, she had her hands clutch, not to mention she was very pale. I tried to reply but I can't find my voice so I shook my head. "I'm glad but you gave me quite a scare." She huffs. "It looked as if you had no 'life' anymore. Ah! Come, come!" She drags me over to a full body mirror. I don't believe what I see! A beautiful tall elegant woman is staring at me. My eyes are really blood red and sky blue. Hold on. Now that I'm seeing them my left is mostly sky blue but there are undertones of turquoise and aquamarine. It is a relaxing color opposed to my right eye; bright blood red but with sprinkles of orange, yellow, and copper throughout it. It is very stimulating. They excite yet calm anyone who looks at them. _No wonder Lee was scared of me._ My skin is nicely tan so I must have grown up in a place with a lot of sun or I was outside a lot but strangely soft like a Phoenixhorses' mane. My raven colored hair was tied back with a red silk ribbon embroidered with gold lace though most of my hair was free to fall down my back in beautiful ringlets. It actually reached the top of my hips. They didn't put a lot of makeup on, just a little red for my lips, black for my eyes, and a little powder for my face. I wake up in a cold sweat. _Wow! I really am beautiful!_

What I'm wearing is also very beautiful. A deep maroon kimono with golden edges with fires blazing at the bottom where two dragons outlined in bright green and dark blue with golden scales emerge and wound their way around the kimono only to head straight back into the fires. '_It's an old legend, that is why most people wouldn't know about it but it was said that dragons were born from a single Phoenix feather that didn't turn to ash as the Phoenix died. The feather dropped into the sea and the meeting of two opposites created dragons that could channel the extreme heat inside their own bodies. But when they had to regularly get rid of the fires inside of them before the turn to ash like the Phoenix but when they released their fires it caused unimaginable damages. The kami of earth was very displeased and ordered the Phoenix to teach them how to control their flames. It took many years but the Phoenix finally taught all the dragons how to control their flames but two stood out from the rest. One was as deep blue as the see the other as green as the moss covering the forests. The blue one had a darkness in his heart that he gained from the people of water. People of water were a very jealous people. They envied everyone they thought had it better than them so they became hateful and spiteful that they lost all beauty they ever had. They envied and hated the people of land especially. They envied them for all their freedoms, legs, and signing voice. Once they surface their songs become nothing more than noise. On the other hand the green dragon had a lightness inside her heart which she inherited from the Phoenix. Although the Phoenix was the most powerful creature she was also the purest. Never hurting someone unless justly so, keeping the Earth and her creatures warm, giving light to the darkness inside of the mortal creatures, and advised all the kamis on their problems. Self-sacrificing, holy, pure, innocent. You could use all of those to describe the Phoenix but none can truly describe her. Those two 'fated' lovers meaning they never had a chance for a happy life with each other. They both came from the same hair on the feather of the Phoenix when they were born so they were just one part of a whole that if ever split would become opposites. After causing many disruptions in the world the blue dragon was ordered to be killed but killing him would also kill the good green dragon. After finding out about this the green dragon rushes to confront the blue dragon. He confesses to her and says he'll accept his punishment but the green tells him if he were to die she would cease to exist as well. But time was running out since the Phoenix and Kami were on their way to them to carry out the sentence so she had to think of something fast. She suddenly remembers how she was born. 'We need to become one again.' Upon hearing these words he remembers their birth. 'But how?' The green dragon asks. Then the blue dragon remembers that they were born from fire and water and today was __that__ day. 'The volcano is going to erupt today signaling that mother Phoenix is going into her last stage before death. What if we intertwined our bodies' together dive in let it erupt sending us flying to the sea. We were born and separated with fire and water so we should be able to become one using the same method.' Agreed on the plan they went into action and they were right they became one but even with their bodies' intertwined they were fated to never see, feel, or hear the other one but both felt content with just the knowledge that they were near their loved one. Though they became one the darkness and lightness they released into the world could not be taken back and so it started to slowly but steadily poison this world. This is why opposites can never live together peacefully. No matter how much they feel for each other all they create is chaos.'_

_ 'Does that mean I'm destined to bring chaos to this world? Is there nothing I can do?'_ That's me!

"Yuzo we have arrived at the Dining Hall." Lee announced as she stopped next to a huge decorated metal door. I bow to her and she bows in return. "Do you need me to pick you back up to show the way to your room?" Ah, I must have been out of it. I shake my head. I'll find my way back without burdening Lee. A slight nod is all before she disappears into the maze of corridors. I turn my attention to the door. Sighing I start to push opening the door when it hits me over and over again. Monster!_ Create chaos_ Monster!_ Create chaos_ Monster! _Create chaos_ Monster! _Create chaos_ Monster! _Create chaos_ Monster! _Create chaos!_ Just SHUTUP! As soon as it came the voices were gone ! I need to collect myself. It's no time to be feeling sorry for myself. I push open the door and stride inside.

* * *

Yeah I know that it's taking **really** long time to get to dinner but I was feeling lazy so I ended the chapter there. So did you like that flashback/history lesson. I think it's pretty cool but tell me what you think in a REVIEW! Now that I think about it Yuzo is a weird name it probably would have been better if I went with Yuko. ~Eh~ Too late now.

I forgot that I said I would make this chapter in Zuko POV I apologize for this not being in Zukos' POV. Next chapter definitely going to at least have a part in Zukos' POV

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!~~~~~PLEASE!~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

_I need to collect myself. It's no time to be feeling sorry for myself. I push open the door and stride inside. _

As soon as I walk in I spot his Lordship at the helm of the table, sitting next to him is his wife Mai. I see Avatar Aang (_I didn't think he would arrive so soon_) and Katara sit next to each other to Firelord Zukos' right. To his left is the sword master Sokka and Toph, creator of metalbending. Inside I'm surprised to see the entire Team Avatar here but I control my face as not to allow my emotions betray me. Zuko (_I'm tired of his long title. Now I'll just call him Zuko)_ sees me waltz in and smirks.

"It looks like our _special_ guest has arrived." I glare at him. There's nothing _'special' _about me, bastard! Well, ok I might be a little different but he doesn't have to act that way. All six stand up to look and greet (?) me. Mai just looks board but there is a sliver of something in her eyes though I can't make it out. Avatar Aangs' face is kind and his eyes are honest. The worst kind of person! Worst? In Katara I see the same kindness but in her eyes I see the speculation and judgment. I see, so she doesn't even give me a chance huh. Sokka studies me. He doesn't judge me just analyze me, seeing if he can size me up. Toph looks like she has better things to do. I bet she does. I wonder why she's here though it's not like I can bend Earth. I tilt my chin slightly up, pop out my hip, cross my arms, and look as confident and challenging as I can muster. No one says anything for the longest moment but then Katara breaks it by saying; "Hey."

"Hello." I respond politely.

"So remember anything." I can't help but grin. She's trying so hard not to be rude and be nice but man she sucks at it!

"If you have something to say, say it! Stop that fake attitude already it's annoying." Everyone except for Zuko, Mai, and Toph look taken aback by my abruptness. Kataras' eye twitches. I seem to have pissed her off. Instead of saying anything she suddenly attacks me with water. I easily dodge all of her attacks.

"Why are you just running away! I thought you were a water bender!" Katara glares at me. I crack up.

"You think…that…I need…to be a…bender…to defeat…you!" I got out between laughs. "Sorry to disappoint you but I don't need to be a bender to take you out." I smirk at her. My eyes turn hard and unforgiving. She's too slow. Being a bender might give you an advantage though that does not mean that you will definitely win against a non-bender. Since benders have a weakness. That weakness is their form. To control whatever element they have learned since childhood the proper form, stance, and movement which actually restricts using their ability to the fullest. Once someone understands and has the physical/mental capabilities then the bender and non-bender are pretty much even. Avatar Aang tries to calm her down. "Don't bother." I tell him. Katara needs this battle for some reason buy that just seems to tick Katara off even more. A smile slowly creeps across her face. Her eyes say '_Prove it!'_ Gladly. Before any of them have time to blink I have Katara by the neck lifting her off the ground. Suddenly all I see is the shock and fear in her eyes feel my blood screaming for her blood, and the taste of death danced on my tongue.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Firelord Zukos' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I can't believe how fast she moved. I barley saw her move the five feet to Katara. That was just amazing but something's wrong. As I stare at her I feel that something has changed in her. The usual kind calm Aang turns angry and unstable as he rips her away from Katara and sends her flying across the room till she hit the wall. Though, I can't blame him for protecting the one he loves.

Shit! It can't be that she didn't even feel THAT! She impact never registered on her face. What I expected to see was her eyes go wide with shock and surprised but instead they are steady and unwavering. Her pupils become those like dragons, just burning slits. I have to do something before they attack each other again.

"CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU!" I commanded. Both Aang and Yuzo turn to face me. Yozu becomes normal again. I see something flash across her face but it was too fast for me to analyze it. "I brought everyone here to discuss this _unique _situation but we can't do that if you all **kill** each other." I don't know why Katara acted the way she did. She's usually the level-headed one around here keeping the rest of us grounded but it needs to stop here.

"Who the fuck, are you?" Tophs' question catches me off guard. "I couldn't sense you through the ground at all, till you landed where Twinkle Toes threw you." Out of the corner of my eye I see Sokka help Katara up and both stare at Toph.

"What are you saying Toph?" Sokka asks seriously.

"Weren't you listening! I couldn't 'see' her!" Toph yells at Sokka. "It wasn't that she moved fast over the ground. I would have seen that but it was like her _'self', _presence, essence, whatever you want to call it disappeared and reappeared where she is now."

"That can't be right." I say. "She was holding Katara above the ground for at least five seconds. You must have seen her then."

"I could see Katara gone but there was only Aang next her here as far as I saw." Shit! What the fuck does that mean! Was the change in Yozu the cause of her _disappearing _from Tophs' sight? If so, then we need to be weary of her till we figure out who she is. I turn and see Mai walking out.

"I'm going to check something." Mai felt me staring at her. She turns and gives me a small reassuring smile. "I have a suspicion so I'm going to check it out." Quickly she walks out of the room heading towards the library. Most people don't realize how smart and quick witted she is because of her attitude towards everything.

"I must apologize to you. May I ask for forgiveness?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Yozus' POV~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I must be dreaming since Avatar Aang is apologizing, bowing, and asking for my forgiveness.

"You DON"T need to apologize to this BITCH!" Katara screams at him. The fear and shock are still present in her eyes. "She tried to kill me!" I watch my hands. Did I really try to kill her? I remember everything but I don't remember ever feeling or thinking of taking her life. I was just proving to her that I could take her down without bending. I guess I must have gone too far.

"It's not that I'm apologizing for protecting you, Katara." He smiles warmly at her. Suddenly I'm cold as I realize I'll never be loved like that. I envy everyone in this room. They all have a loved one they will always have by their side, friends to have fun with, and family to rely on. I'll never have any of that. I can't remember anything but that memory of that old woman telling the legend, my dream, and now this. It just confirms that I'm a monster but I can't forget the stiletto of the man reaching for the sky. "I was apologizing for using my airbending to injury her." I feel a slight tingly feeling right where my shoulder meets my necks. As I gently touch my hand to it I feel the presence of a warm liquid. As I bring my hand back I see it covered in my blood. My blood is flowing fast from my wound. Too bad the kimono will be ruined. It was so beautiful! I start to giggle uncontrollably. I really don't know how to survive. I'm more worried and sadden by the fact that the kimono will be ruined then of the fact I'm badly injured and probably will die. I fall to my knees still giggling but I feel my conscious slowly slipping away. Is this how I die? Never knowing who I was? Where I've been? Why was I born? Though I don't have any answers I don't feel any regret. I feel oddly solemn as I quickly fall into oblivion.

* * *

I do ship Tokka and yes I have seen LOK but I don't care I still love this couple. =P I have never liked Mai but Zuko does end up with her so =( . I gave her a little more personality since she barely had any in the show (my opinion). I think I might change the rating to M for violence/language/bloodshed in later chapters.

Please Review!


End file.
